Maybe to late?
by escapist04
Summary: Changed the title, yes i know, anyway Ranma and Akane fight again and call of the marraige. A new boy comes to school and takes up all of Akane's time. Will ranma be to late to bring back the only girl he's ever cared for?
1. eternal fighters and a peacmaker

Chapter 1: intros  
  
Akane Tendo sat lazily at her desk looking out of the window to see a couple walk hand-in-hand. *Sigh* I wish i had something like that in my life. Someone to hold me when i'm down, and be there when i'm not and all that other stuff. Maybe i just wasn't meant for this* A lot of thoughts had been passing through her mind. Most of it linking to her "ex-fiancee". Flashbacks of the previous recess -just about an hour ago-came flooding back to mind....  
  
********** "You selfish stubborn jerk!!! What da F#!& is ur problem?!?  
  
"You are! calling uncute would be complementing you!!"  
  
"You aren't exactly the best looking youself PERVERT!!!  
  
"That's the thanks i get for saving ur ass all the time. you wouldn't stand a chance compared to Shampoo and Ukyou !! How did i get stuck wit you?!! You should be thanking me for saving your ugly butt all da time!!"  
  
A crowd seemed to be forming around the two quarrelers since their daily fights had never seemed to go this far. Many had noticed the tears forming in the Tendo's eyes.  
  
"Fine!! i guess if I'm not 'worthy' to be ur finacee then i guess we should call this whole thing off!!!"  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
With that the two went to opposite sides of the field until they were called back in. **********  
  
*oh that jerk!! why does he always have to be comparing me to those two! i know i'm not the best but i know i'm not that bad.* Akane then sneaked a glance at Ranma.* i wonder who he'll choose between the two now. I should feel relieved that i'm no longer with him but....then why do i feel so depressed?* At the other end of the row Ranma was having thoughts of his own..*uncute....tomboy......stubborn my ass, compared to her.......who does she think she is?!?.....my fiancee...?????... Damn,!! Why do i do that?! well not like she doesn't have any part in it.. *Sigh* guess I'll have 2 apologize at home*  
  
Both their thoughts were interrupted by the closing of the door. At the entrance stood a boy their age and Ranma's height. he was a bit tanned and dark brown hair that lay upon a head with practically one of the most attracive faces in the school. as the girls drooled over him (except for Akane ; p ) the guys just searched to see what was so special about him. "AH," the teacher said realizing the new student, "i'd like you all to meet Ta- "i'd rather just to be named Riyo" "alright Riyo, I'm assigning u 2 sit next to umm... Akane Tendo. And she'll help show you around at lunch time. now for homewor-" RING!! soon the teacher was just talking to himself and an abandoned classroom.  
  
*********************  
  
"So,.." Akane, finishing off the last of her sandwich as she walked beside Riyo, "where are you from?"  
  
"I came from a school about to hours from here. I had to move because there were too many problems there"  
  
"oh," Akane looked down at the grass then to her side to see far away Ranma with some of his buds and a group of girls. saddened a bit she stayed quiet.  
  
" I came in time to see the fight last recess" catching Akane's attention he continued. "so, that guy is ur fiancee, huh?" slowly Akane nodded, "ex-fiancee"  
  
Riyo then came to her ear as if to tell a secret and quietly said,"it's his loss, someone like you wouldn't come close to being uncute."  
  
As he backed away, Akane looked at him shocked but then came to a nice smile. He smiled a genuine smile of his own. They both continued to walk as Akane slowly began to think more of this person in front of her. A wind came and chilled the air making Akane shiver a bit. Riyo then took off his jacket and rested it on Akane. He then gave out his arm and obiediently Akane held it. The two continued to smile and walked throughout the recess unknowing of eyes resting on them.  
  
Ranma turned his head to see Akane with Riyo. He thought he saw her looking this way but instead kept watching. the people with him too began to look in their direction. Something in him grabbed his heart when he saw him closing in on her and whisper something in her ear. The smile is what surprised him and the others. Barely had Akane ever smiled in front of others. Ranma kept thinking of different things that jerk might have said to her, different ways to take her away from him. the offer of the jacket and the holding of arms only squeezed his heart more but on the outer appearence he showed no emotion. A girl in the group came to Ranma and practically shouted,Probably trying to see if Akane would hear "Geez, wat a slut! She couldn't settle with having every other guy in the school drool over her but shes gotta have the new guy as well." Many of the kids in the group, except a couple, were either friends of Akane or one of her worshippers, and they were doing a lot to hold down from punching this girl into next week. Ignoring the death glares the girl then turned towards her target, Ranma, " you shouldn't hang around those type of sluts, doing anything possible to get whatever guy she wanted." Ranma then turned towards her and said something to surprise the others, "your right," The girl's smile grew but then fell as she saw him walk away with the rest. " What are ya doing?" she asked, Ranma simply turned towards her and said, "taking your advice, staying away from sluts like you." as if stating the obvious.  
  
The girl watched the others chuckled and walk away with only two girls staying behind. "humph, don't worry sweet Ranma you'll be mine soon enough."  
  
A/N: okay I'm not gonna tell you how dis ends but i could stand any pointers in the end. please r& r!!! I'm starting to write mainly only 4 Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2. I'm usually 99% a Ranma+Akane person but this one could be different O_O 


	2. poor ranma can't tell who the peacemaker...

Chapter 2: a confused Ranma  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 so u can't sue me! anyway i'll i have is a jolly rancher, p  
  
The past week seemed akward for the two. At home they would completely ignore eachother, the rest of the family having no clue of wat's going on. at the dinner table the opposite ends was where the 2 were found. if someone were to have asked wat was going on only death glares were sent their ways. They usually thought nothing of it thinking it was one of their daily disputes.  
  
At school, Ranma would ocassionally pass a glance at Akane (about every other second!!)but she wouldn't notice since she spent her time talking to Riyo. Apparently rumor started that Akane was dating him but whenever her friends asked she would say that they were 'just friends'. it seemed that Ranma was the one who took it more seriously than others thought. he would always be spying on the 'couple' and listening in to their conversations. to his friends no one even noticed he was gone.  
  
On Friday both Akane and Riyo walked to home together.  
  
Akane was looking distance than usual and it was bothering Riyo. "something on your mind?" Akane looked to see the source of the voice.  
  
"um,.. it's just that i've been thinking...about Ranma" she looked to she that his expression had soften as if he understood.  
  
"don't tell me your gonna end it."  
  
"its just..i don't know if he'll take my apology, he thinks I'm going out with you, I can't wait any more to end this fight, i'm tired of these fights and i want to have a better relationship"  
  
"so why are you so worried about? you'll work it out with him."  
  
"i don't know how i'm gonna tell him."  
  
"what the big deal? its not like you're saying we're going out"  
  
"yeah that would kill him, huh?"  
  
"just apologize...it'll work out."  
  
The two continued to walk never noticing the listener behind the trees.  
  
Ranma was still not used to walking alone now and when he saw Akane and Riyo, he decided to listen in. he hid behind a bush to get a better view unfortunatly some distractions got in the way:  
  
(what Ranma heard)  
  
"something on your mind?" Ranma saw Akane looked to see the source of the voice.  
  
"um,.. it's just that i've been thinking...about Ranma" Ranma was trying to strain to hear what they were to say about him  
  
"*rustle* tell me your gonna end it."  
  
"its just..i don't know if he'll take *rustle* that I'm going out with you, I can't wait any more to end this *leaf in the ear* i want to have a better relationship"  
  
"so why are you so worried about?"  
  
"i don't know how i'm gonna tell him."  
  
"what the big deal*shampoo found him crouching* saying we're going out"  
  
Ranma couldn't hear the rest. With Shampoo all over him. *Somehow that jerk must have convinced Akane to break up the engaement!! Unless i have anything to do wit it!!*  
  
That night Ranma knew Akane would ask him when dinner was done. As He practised what to say, as if on schedule a knock on the door came followed by Akane's voice.  
  
Bad luck came also to Ranma as he tried to listen to what akane was trying to say. his head kept saying what he 'knew' she was gonna say.  
  
(okay listen up words like 'this' is what Ranma is hearing, words like 'this' are what Akane is really saying. got that? good, lets continue.)  
  
"Ranma, I came here to say what's been on my mind for the last week. and i've been thinking."  
  
"Ranma i hate you! i've been thinking about how to leave you!"  
  
"I'm getting tired of all these fights and i don't mean alot of what i say and i think your da same...."  
  
"I mean eveerything i say in the fights!!!"  
  
"I wouldn't mind getting back to the way things were before, i just want to say i'm sorry"  
  
"I'll never be sorry telling you that i'm glad this engagment is over"  
  
"I was hoping that you'll reconsider so things will go back to normal...including the engagement. A-and if not then i'll tell our fathers"  
  
"Even though it wouldn't matter to me if you agree or not i want to know if you'll allow me to go out with Riyo, then we'll get married and leave you behind *Bwahahahahaha*  
  
Ranma couldn't stand anymore of what his head was saying and began to yell unaware Akane was at the opposite side of the door. "NO, NO, NEVER!! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" As if to keep it in one piece Ranma grabbed his head. He then noticed Akane say, "are you sure you won't reconsider?" Fogeting what the question was, he timidly nodded his head expecting her to see. As if seeing his response she quietly replied, "i see..."  
  
He then heard her footstep walk away down the stairs. Curious to know what she was now doing he opened the door to hear.  
  
Akane sadly had gone down to where Soun and Genma were eating. There she annouced and stiffed lip as she could, " Father, as you noticed me and Ranma were acting differently and well, that was because we decided to call off the engagement." both the men dropped the chopsticks and stared at the girl with their jaws wide open. Akane not making eye-contact, continued. "i just talked it over with Ranma, He refused to reconsider...." The rest of the conversation was lost to Ranma. HE was the one who wouldn't reconsider. He was the one who couldn't simply have calmed down more. no it was his fault that he lost the only girl he ever cared for.  
  
tbc (I can't help but make Ranma mess up a bit more but don't worry i find out the end 2 dis story) 


End file.
